The Great Debate
by Bionic mermaid
Summary: The Elite Force find themselves divided on one of life's greatest debates. Will they be able to reconcile peacefully?


**A/N: This is just a bit of fun which I wrote after a particularly intense chapter of my story _Memories_ over in the Lab Rats category (which will be up soon so check it out if you want! :)) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force or its characters. They belong to Disney XD.**

The team trudged into the apartment and immediately collapsed around the living room. It had been a long day, and they hadn't had a moment to sit down and catch their breath since the mission alert had sounded during breakfast. After having spent all day in a whirlwind of activity, the team was glad to finally take a moment to appreciate the quiet stillness that settled over the room.

That is, until a low rumble broke them out of their haze.

All eyes turned to Kaz. "I'm sorry, okay?" he protested. "I missed lunch. And brunch, and also my two pm snack."

"It's okay," said Skylar. "It's past eight, we're all starving. I guess we'd better get started on dinner.

Oliver, I think it's your turn to cook."

"Well, I only know how to make one thing, so unless you all want grilled cheese, I think it's in everyone's best interests that someone else cooks."

"Well I cooked last night, so I'm out," Bree interjected, before returning to her attempts to untangle her hair. _Superspeed, smoke, and loose hair is_ not _a good combination,_ she thought to herself.

"You made sandwiches," argued Chase. "I'd hardly call that cooking."

"I'd like to see you do better."

And that was all it took for everyone to launch into a full-blown argument. They were all tired, hungry and covered in soot, and it was causing tensions to run high between them.

"Enough!" Skylar finally burst out. "If it's that much of an issue, we'll just get pizza."

The team was stunned into silence, partly in shock of the usually mild-tempered Skylar's sudden outburst, and partly because they couldn't believe they hadn't thought up that solution sooner. It took the one person who _wasn't even from Earth_ to come up with the idea.

It was Oliver who spoke next. "That's a great idea Skylar, thanks. Dare I ask what toppings we should get?"

Thankfully, the promise of food – tasty food, at that – seemed to vanquish the irritable mood that had settled over the team, and they were able to negotiate pizza toppings relatively peacefully.

"Bacon."

"Extra cheese."

"Anchovies."

"Nobody likes anchovies, Chase. Pepperoni."

"Extra cheese."

"Onions."

"Fine, but I'm picking them off. Extra cheese."

"Okay, we get it, Oliver. You like cheese. It's on the list. Pineapple."

" _Excuse me?"_

And just like that, the peace broke. For somebody had sparked the argument that has divided mankind since 1962: The Great Pineapple Debate.

Oliver looked like he'd just been slapped. "How could you _possibly_ think that it's okay to put _pineapple_ on _pizza?"_ he cried. "Were you raised in a _basement?"_

Bree just shot him a pointed look.

"Sorry Oliver, but I'm with Bree on this one," said Kaz. "It's simple. You've got pineapple – delicious, and pizza – also delicious, so when you put them together, it's just like a big explosion of deliciousness."

"But pineapple is a fruit, which falls squarely in the dessert category," Chase reasoned. "You can't have dinner and dessert at the same time. That's just wrong."

"You say that," Bree rebutted, "but you've obviously never tasted the culinary match made in heaven that is pineapple and pizza. The juicy sweetness of the pineapple just contrasts so perfectly with the sharp flavour of the cheese and the slight spiciness of the pepperoni –"

Oliver had finally recovered enough from the initial shock to offer a reasoned argument. "But it's all warm and slimy!" he protested. "Pineapple should be cool and crisp, like me on a good day. Come on Skylar, back me up here!"

Skylar just stood there looking shell-shocked. _What have I started,_ she thought.

"He actually might be on to something. Right now it's me and Oliver against Bree and Kaz – two against two. You have the deciding vote. Pineapple or no pineapple?"

"I don't know! I've never even had pizza," Skylar admitted. "I just suggested it because I thought that's what humans did when you can't be bothered cooking. What even _is_ pizza?"

"Oh. Well, uh, it's a flat bread, about the size of a dinner plate, and then on top of that you put tomato sauce and cheese and whatever else you fancy and then you bake it in an oven. It sounds weird but it's actually delicious" Bree explained.

"Okay," said Skylar. "And one of these is supposed to feed all five of us? That's a LOT of cheese."

There was a brief silence as the team looked at each other in disbelief. Obviously, they were more tired than they had thought. Suddenly Chase let out a quick snort of laughter. Between the five of them – well four who actually who what pizza was – _not even one_ had thought to get more than one pizza. It wasn't long before the rest of the team was laughing along with him. It had been a VERY long day.

Skylar just smirked. "I'll order two – one with pineapple and one without," she added quickly before Bree and Oliver could interrupt. "Then I'll settle this debate once and for all."

 **A/N: I'm not sure when I decided that Oliver was obsessed with cheese but I like it so I'm just going with it. I had a lot of fun imagining how each of the team would react to pineapple pizza and I hope I managed to do each character justice! Please remember to review if you liked it (or even if you didn't, I'm always open to criticism) and check out _Memories_ if you're looking for something super feels-y!**


End file.
